The Death Of Sauron
by Sean Black Prime
Summary: This is the true downfall of Sauron. ( With a slight comic twist to it! )
1. Disclaimer & AN

Disclaimer: I do not own Barad'Dur, Orthanc, Gandalf, The Shire, Sauron, Mordor, The Hobbits, The Orcs and The One Ring or any other mystical force in this story. I only own The Archangel of Chaos his staff The Wrath of the Ancients and it's Attack of the same name. The Omega mode is also of my owning.  
  
A/N: If you sided in favour of Sauron in the books do not read any further you may be insulted by his sheer ridicule.  
  
A/N: R&R Please  
  
A/N: ENJOY! 


	2. Gandolf the Grey's Find

Gandalf The Grey, the most famous wizard in Middle-Earth, was rummaging through his belongings in the tower of High Wizardry, Orthanc, trying to find a gift he would give to his old friend Bilbo Bagginess of the Shire for his one hundred and eleventh birthday.  
  
Amongst the ruckus he was creating he saw a dim light emanating from a pile of papers. Being a man of curiosity he decided to investigate. After the considerable archaeological dig he found the source of the light was coming from a old, very old, book entitled "The Death of Sauron".  
  
The book was bound and wrapped with leather and a material he has not seen before their was also a writing on the top and bottom of the cover page in gold depicting in the tongue of Mordor the writing on the "One Ring". "Curious» he said to himself while opening the book. The pages were, to his great surprise, all intact they seemed to be shining and slightly glowing. The text was written in the eldest form of Elfish of the likes that he had never seen before. Under his eyes the writing began to change into the Tengwar language of new witch Gandalf understood.  
  
He started to read that the Great Battle against Sauron of Three Thousand Four Hundred and One of the Second Age was not against him but his protégé Empron. That Empron create his own "One Ring" also forged out of the fires of Mount Doom. And that Sauron was destroyed five thousand years earlier by a entity known as "The Archangel of Chaos" and that the true "One Ring" went down with him.  
  
Interestingly enough a fairytale he decided that he would read it at Bilbo's party. And after all the festivities he indeed started to read. 


	3. The Uprising of Evil

Out of nowhere, in Barad'Dur, came a bright light that engulfed the tower and from this light emerged a form. The form cleared itself into the distinguishable Kosh Vorlos, The Archangel of Chaos. Sauron looked awkwardly at the light thinking what was the big idea to install such a bright fixture in this tower of darkness. But, when he saw the Archangel, he immediately called upon his guards.  
  
They came by the tens no the hundreds of thousands. As Kosh was landing he had time to transform into the mystic Omega Form. The army kept approaching, with a very annoyed look, Kosh said: "Be gone!" he waved his staff, The Wrath of the Ancients, at the armada and they vanished of the face of the world. There was only him and Sauron left.  
  
Impressive, said Sauron.  
  
Archangel replied with a nod and a grin.  
  
Sauron, I will only face you at your best.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Yes, for when I defeat you I want you to know that there was nothing you could do about it.  
  
So be it!, replied a very angry Sauron  
  
Sauron ripped the One Ring from a chain around his neck. He paused for a second while he was disconcertingly looking at the broken chain and thought to himself "Not another one!" Then he placed let ring on his index finger as he did a writing began to appear in blood red colour and started to shine. The writhing said  
  
"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them"  
  
Ah! So this is the One Ring  
  
With pride he replied, yes it is  
  
It would make quite a nose ring. for a cow!  
  
With fury and rage in his eyes, YOU DARE INSULT THE RING OF POWER!!!  
  
Smugly, What if I am? It's only a piece of jewellery.  
  
About to spontaneously combust from anger, YOU SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!  
  
Very very calmly, Soooo.?  
  
Sauron's helmet was starting to melt.  
  
RAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He fires a fireball at Archangel  
  
So, that is how you want it to be?  
  
Archangel started an incantation to a high-powered fire spell:  
  
"Power of fire and fury,  
Great force that strikes without mercy.  
Create before me and up ahead,  
A burning blaze of eternal red.  
  
From Hell and brimstone,  
From all the dragons of ancient and new.  
I summon the to come forth and erect your throne,  
By the supreme power within thyself, I command you!  
  
Inferno Blade"  
  
In less time that it took to say "What the.?" Mordor was levelled and covered with fire but the only thing that was to be heard was Sauron yelling and running like mad looking like a lit torch. Archangel called off his attack and made a block of ice fall on Sauron extinguishing him but making him look like an English muffin.  
  
Recovered from his flattening experience Sauron launched a wave of Barlogs against Archangel but he replied with a wave of rushing water. The Barlogs were reduced to a pile of rocks and hot steam. "Is that you've got?" Replied Archangel.  
  
Sauron decided that he had enough and called upon the full power turning him into a twenty feet tall being of energy covered with armour, chain mail and a long cape. His ring merged with his body plating at the center of his chest.  
  
Ah, finally a challenge worthy of me.  
  
Taste the full power of the ring; I take this battle to. The Shadow Realm!  
  
What is "The Shadow Realm"?  
  
The place of your demise!!  
  
The world around the warriors started to disappear; all that was left was dark purple smoke and an eerie feeling.  
  
Disconcertingly Archangel replied: this place is boring!  
  
What do you mean "Boring"?  
  
Boring, dull, without passion or excitement.Do I have to go on?  
  
Sauron's helmet started to melt. Again!  
  
INSOLENT FOOL!!  
  
We are now going to take this battle somewhere else.  
  
What! Where? You don't have the power!  
  
Oh, yes I do, I welcome to. Outer Space!!  
  
I do give it to you, Archangel, you have class!  
  
Thank you! Now where were we?  
  
I was going to extinguish your live. 


	4. Evil Fall's Into Obilvion

Sauron fired a ball of dark energy at Archangel but his Psychic Field stopped it. Then Archangel fired one of his own but it was, astonishingly, blocked. "So we are equally matched at last", Said Archangel, "Yes we are", replied Sauron, "Now, show me your true power", cried Archangel  
  
The nineteen other rings fused with Sauron's armour and he yelled  
"This is my true power now feel your death", and with a low dull voice  
he added, "Rings of Power Obliterate!" A beam of energy emanated from  
all the nineteen rings going towards the One Ring. There it built up  
until, with a blast, it shot Archangel destroying his Psychic Field  
and badly wounding him.  
  
Have you forgotten, Sauron, my species are immortal. You may have wounded me but I won't die nor will I ever.  
  
With pure fear in his soul, Sauron added, that's impossible!  
  
Oh, yes it is, and I am sorry for what I am going to do next for I am going to kill you!  
  
Out of the Continuum came forty-four orbs, The Twelve of Time, The  
Sixteen of Direction and The Fifteen of the Elements. They twirled  
until they formed three concentric circles then the last orb appeared,  
The Orb of Omega. Bands of light started to form until the structure  
resembled a spider web that was centred on The Orb of Omega.  
  
Any last words, before your life is ripped from you, Sauron?  
  
You shall never kill me, Archangel of Chaos!  
  
I bead to differ. Dark Lord  
  
And with a voice of that of the gods Archangel said: "WRATH OF THE  
ANCIENTS!" A sphere rushed in the direction of Sauron dissolving him.  
The nineteen rings scattered to the winds only the One Ring was left.  
The attack reached its apex and the accursed ring of darkness  
shattered into a million pieces that vanished out of time and space.  
The only thing that was left to hear was Sauron's voice crying out:  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" and then. Pure silence.  
  
Archangel restored all; safe the Orcs and Mordor, witch still burns to  
this day with iridescent flames that kill all evil and restores all that  
is good, The Fire of Live. And all life returned to normal, weeks became  
months, months became years, years became millennia and the Dark Lord  
Sauron was never seen or heard from again. The legendary battle that  
took place was all but forgotten from the memory of Middle-Earth. The  
End. 


	5. The Archangel Returns And Leaves

Those who were still awake were or laughing their feel off or still in shock at the awesome power of Archangel. But most of them where saying that this story was much to detailed to be just a mere fairytale for the young and old.  
  
The night sky over The Shire began shining brighter and brighter until it was to painful to see the light then came out the same form that was in the book. Hobbits ran with apprehension telling Gandalf that it wasn't funny anymore but Gandalf had nothing to do about it, as he so desperately explained.  
  
After landing the form turned to Gandalf and said with a kind voice: "Thank you, Gandalf The Grey, for telling my story. Now that you know the truth." He turned to the Hobbits ".You can spread it to the entirety of Middle- Earth"  
  
Archangel turned to Gandalf again who wanted to give the book back but Archangel declined telling him that is was a gift from time. That everything written in this book would be understood by all. He made a blank copy of the book and told Bilbo to write his story in it for all to read.  
  
Archangel turned to Gandalf one more time, smiled and started lifting off towards the light. The light faded slowly but surely and Archangel vanished in the night sky.  
  
THE END of the fic. 


End file.
